A signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is a measure that compares the level of a desired signal to the level of noise in a wireless receiver. It is defined as the ratio of desired signal power to the noise power, and may be expressed in decibels. A desired signal power and a noise power may be measured by averaging over all receive samples in the signal and noise sequences, respectively. To reduce complexity in the hardware implementation of the receiver, an absolute value sum may be used. However, the noise power included in the total received signal power with the absolute value sum approximation cannot be canceled through direct subtraction.